


自我意识过剩

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 16年及岩日补档





	自我意识过剩

——

 

“小卷，阿松。小岩绝对是喜欢我吧。”

“咳，咳咳咳！”

花卷惊的一呛，忙放下正准备吃的泡芙，右手不停地拍打起胸口。松川也停下手中的筷子，体贴地把还没开封的橙汁递给了花卷。花卷抬头，满是感激的看了一眼松川，一口气喝了半罐才顺过气来。

“……何以见得？”

松川见状，又是很体贴的接了及川的话茬。及川得意地扬起眉，半边嘴角上挑，笃定地回道。

“因为你看，小岩做的那些事，不是喜欢我的话怎么做得出来？”

“……就这样？”

“什么叫就这样？！”  
及川稍稍拔高了声音，撅着嘴横了一眼松川。  
“这可是我思考了好几天才得出的结论。”

“你原来这么闲吗？主将及川同学。”  
花卷说完，又意犹未尽般地小声地咳了几下。

“所以你这几天是怎么导出这个结论的？”

及川闻言，蹭地站起身来，下巴微抬双手叉腰，又做作地清了清嗓子，开口时声音已是得意。

“第一，每次有事情小岩都会帮我做。比如说活动日志小岩明明是副主将，写的次数却比我还多。不喜欢我的话没必要帮我做吧？”

“这只是因为你总偷懒吧。”

“暴露自己的渎职真的好吗？”

及川眨眨眼，身子轻微动了动又很快稳住，像是没听见刚才的对话一般又继续说道。

“第二，每次我被女孩子围住的时候，都是小岩黑着脸来找我。不喜欢我的话没必要生气吧？”

“那个是教练让岩泉去的。”

“很明显是你把岩泉惹毛了好吗？”

及川又眨眨眼，身子向后退了一步，深吸一口气后攥住了手。

“第三…！小岩的休息时间总是和我在一起，上下学也是在一起！不喜欢我的话没必要总是和我在一起吧？”

“因为顺路吧。”

“都是你开口邀请的好吗？”

“小卷！阿松！”  
及川叫了出来，拧着眉狠狠地瞪着眼前已经忍不住开始爆笑的两个人，泄气一般躺在了地上。

“第四！也是最重要的一点！小岩的视线总是在我身上！不喜欢我的话，不喜欢我的话，没必要总是看我吧！”

“啊……”  
松川和花卷互相交换了一下眼神，不约而同地离及川坐远了一点。  
“你不看他怎么知道他在看你？”

“……！”

及川闻言猛地坐了起来，不知道是因为什么眼角已经带了点红色。他目光扫过一脸悲悯看着他的松川和花卷，难耐地蜷起身体，把脸埋在了膝盖之间。

“够了别说了…”

“别在意。”

“反正你已经不是第一天这么蠢了。”

“所以小岩究竟要怎样才会喜欢上我？”  
及川声音发闷，手指与制服的边缘绞在一起有些泛白。  
“……真想什么都不顾及的说出口算了。反正小岩不会真的讨厌我的。”

“呜啊……及川先生超自信家。”  
花卷貌似佩服地说完，拍了拍及川的肩。  
“不过这一点我持同样意见。对吧阿松。”

“是啊，毕竟对方是岩泉，你就算说了他也只会当你又故意惹他生气。”

“阿松！小岩才不是那种笨蛋！”

“啊……那不然你就说一次试试？”

“诶？”

“堵上一周份的牛奶面包，怎么样？”

松川笑着看向及川，及川愣了愣，也跟着笑起来。  
“什么啊，在阿松心里我有这么好骗吗？”

“嘛，差不多这种程度。”

“哈哈，笨蛋一样。”  
及川又一次站起身，拍掉制服上的灰，下巴微抬双手叉腰，声音得意。  
“我去去就回。”

“别等错办公室。”

“武运昌隆，大将。”

 

 

岩泉一出办公室就看见及川在楼梯拐角处晃来晃去。浮现起一种麻烦的预感，岩泉捂着脸，叹了口气。

“及川。”

被叫到的人抖了一下，转过脸的表情实在是有些怪异——眼神既像是在看岩泉，又像是在躲着岩泉。见及川磨磨蹭蹭不肯过来，岩泉快走几步到了及川面前。

“你在这干嘛？不是叫你和花卷他们先吃不要等我了吗？”

岩泉狐疑地看着及川闭着眼又睁开，茶色的眼清亮，岩泉的脸也映的清清楚楚。

“小岩来这边一下。”

“啊？喂！等等…”

及川抓着岩泉的手一路奔下楼，绕过中庭转道教学楼后。岩泉不明所以却也没挣开，只是心底提防着及川又出了什么……精神方面的问题。  
避开了三三两两吃饭的学生，及川拉着岩泉钻进背阴的树后终于停下。岩泉靠着树匀气，见及川一言不发刚想张口，就被及川一句“小岩”打断。

“我有件事想拜托你。”

“哈…？”  
岩泉忍不住皱着眉看向及川，无奈与宽心同时袭来，一时之间也不知该作何反应。  
“有必要跑到这儿来吗？快上课了……”

“小岩，喜欢上我吧。”

“啊？”

“拜托你的事。”

“……”

一阵风吹过惹得树叶发出莎莎声，及川朦胧地想着这倒是让沉默没那么尴尬。他看着岩泉脸色从白转青又转红，一时间突然有点想笑。

“及川，我……”

校园内回响起叮咚的铃声，刚好盖过了岩泉后半句话。及川顿时焦躁起来，凑近了岩泉想要再问一次，不意还没张口就被堵了回去。

“准了。”  
岩泉抿了抿唇，像是掩盖脸颊的热度一样笑了起来。  
“刚才的，答案。”

及川摸了摸嘴角，抱住了对方。

 

——


End file.
